Tyson's Evil Little Secret
by SnowNeko
Summary: Tyson has a secret that nobody knows about besides for Oliver, Johnny, Robert, and Enrique. what happens when it just so happens that because of some weird family connections his secret gets out to his team and the beyblade world? well it can't be good fo
1. Introducing Angel

**_Summary:_** Tyson has a secret that nobody knows about besides for Oliver, Johnny, Robert, and Enrique. what happens when it just so happens that because of some weird family connections his secret gets out to his team and the beyblade world? well it can't be good for him and his team that is.

**_SnowNeko:_** yeah i know i should be updateingmy other two stories but i have a good reason why i haven't: I BLAME MY BROTHER! he got me addicted to WoW(World of Warcraft). yes i also know that this is a Beyblade and not a YYH but hey i'm bored and this story, i think, iscooland evil.o well enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ dont own Beyblade. i only own Angel, her coach, her teammates, her mom, her brother, and her stepfather.

* * *

A girl with very light blue hair that looked white only tinted blue and worried gray eyes looks at her watch before looking up again and looking around. She was searching for someone she was suppose to meet before she had to compete. She takes a sip of her mint shake before once again looking at the clock. She sighs and whispers "where the hell is he! He knows the time I'm suppose to go up and hes late!" she hears running feet and looks over her shoulder before smiling at the blue hair and brown eyed boy that was running up to her. She shakes her head before saying "your late." to the boy that now stood by her. 

The boy chuckles before siting down at the other chair and says "sorry my teammates think I'm off doing something illegal and not supporting a friend." He gives his order to the waitress before asking "So how was the last tournament?"

The girl says "we tied for first place." she smiles at him before asking "how long are you here for?"

The boy says "atleast a few hours after your on." He sighs and leans back in his chair and says "maybe I should just introduce you to my teammates. then I wouldn't have to be sneaking around behind their backs to come to this type of things." He shakes his head and says "kami! What am I saying! They would tease me nonstop if they found out I was coming to these type of tournaments."

The girl laughs before saying "well don't worry. I'm sure you will find out a way to keep why your seeing me a secret yet still introduce me to your team." She looks at the time before saying "I gotta go. I'm on in like ten minutes and I still have to warm up!" they both stand up and they hug each other before the girl puts money on the table and says "keep my shake with ya alright Tyson? I'll see ya after I'm done."

Tyson, the boy, nods and says "right Angel." He grabs both of the shakes and says "good luck! See ya after your done." He then runs off to the stands.

Angel, the girl, smiles after Tyson before running to her teams' room.

------------------------------------------------------

A two toned blue hair boy looks at his red head friend and asks "why do I have to be here again Tala?"

Tala, red hair and ice blue eyes, says "Kai just sit and watch! theres girls wearing hardly anything and moving around at angles that normal girls can't get to without years of training!" he sits down in the front row and watches the girls that where out.

Kai, the two toned blue hair and redish brownish eyed boy, sighs and sits next to his friend while glancing around. He suddenly freezes as he saw the dark blue hair of the loudmouth teammate. He started to curse lowly upon seeing the team's loudmouth.

Tala looks at his friend and asks "man whats wrong?" he looks to where his friend is looking before asking "is that Tyson? Who is he looking at?" he follows where Tyson was looking and stares at a drop dead gorgeous girl that stood warming up on the sidelines. His mouth hangs slightly open before he does a good impression of a fish out of water before he finally gets his voice and asks "who is she?"

Kai looks at the girl too and smirks before saying "I was never here to the idiots of the team. Tyson will never tell unless he wants Hilary to know that he is cheating on her."

Tala raises and eyebrow and says "you can't seriously be thinking about telling on him can you?"

Kai says "yes I can."

Tyson just happens to glance at where his friend and her teammates where looking and giggling before he paled at the sight of Kai and Tala sitting in the stands. He could understand Tala being there but Kai? That was just too weird. He suddenly chuckles at Tala's face when he was doing the wonderful impression of a fish out of water. He looks back to his friend and gives her a thumbs up and a grin.

------------------------------------------------------

Angel rolls her eyes at her teammates giggles and says "guys hes just a friend so drop it!"

One of the girls, long blonde hair and cherry red eyes, giggles and says "sure Angel! We all know that you and him are dating."

Angel says "he's my friend only you idiots!" before she moves out onto the floor to start her routine. After her routine she walks off the floor and says "I gotta go spend time with him before he has to leave." She then grabs her jacket and puts it on covering up the leotard that she was wearing for the gymnastic tournament that she was in. She stops at the door and looks over her shoulder at her teammates and says "if we lose I'm gonna kick all of your asses got it?" Her teammates nod and she turns around and heads to her teams room and changes into jeans and a black tanktop with a form fitting black turtle neck sweater. She then heads out to the meeting point with Tyson.

------------------------------------------------------

Tyson quickly left after his friend did and stops at the side door that they had planed to meet up at. He takes a sip of his chocolate shake and hands his friend her shake as she came out of the door. He says "we have a problem."

Angel looks at her friend and asks "whats the problem?" she takes a gulp of her shake.

Tyson says "that boy that was doing an almost perfect impression of a fish out of water is Tala a friend of Kai, who is my team captain. Kai was sitting right next to Tala."

Angel says "from what you told me it seems like he isn't the type of guy who would like to known at a gymnastic tournament. so if he tells you can tell too."

Tyson blinks before asking "how can you be so calm about it?" he looks at her as he takes a seat at a small lunch café.

Angel sits down across from him and says "easy I just can. Also next tournament its in New York city and we are all, meaning all the teams competing, are staying in the same hotel as all the bladers are. It will be easier and harder to meet up because your teammates could pop up anywhere."

------------------------------------------------------

A voice behind them says coldly "like right now."

Tyson looks over his shoulder and up at his team captain and says "h-hey Kai!"

Angel giggles and says "Tyson stop being afraid. He is just a teenage boy." She blinks before saying "o right be afraid. I forgot how scary teenage boys could be."

Tyson turns to his friend and says "I'm not afraid!" he pouts.

Kai raises an eyebrow and suddenly Tala pops up and says "hey there babe I'm Tala and you are?"

Angel says "I'm Angel and taken!"

Tala glares at Tyson and Tyson asks "who is he? I need to kill him!"

Angel laughs and says "Tysie you don't need to kill him. besides he is a beyblader that you beat before." She blinks before saying "no I take back needing to kill him. knowing him he could have tons of girls around him." she shurgs before saying "o well I'm the last on my team to date him so its no big deal. I just need to dump him next time I see him."

Tyson says "don't call me Tysie Angel!"

Angel raises and eyebrow and asks "what only your girlfriend can call you Tysie?"

Tyson blushes and yells out "HILARY ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Angel laughs before saying "I never said she was."

------------------------------------------------------

Tala and Kai right then look beyond confused and Tala asks "what? You two arent dating?"

Angel and Tyson make a face before pointing at each other and exclaiming "HE'S/SHE'S MY FRIEND ONLY! EWW!"

Tala says "right then. That clears a few things up." he sits down next to Angel and slips an arm around her shoulders before asking "how about after you dump the loser you and me hook up?"

Angel sighs before punching Tala and says "right after hell freezes over."

Kai snaps "you never saw me today."

Tyson says "same here."

Angel sighs and says "neither one of you where here today and you have no clue where each other where. Tyson was out eating and Kai was out thinking of ways to kill Tala for dragging him away from training."

Tala says "hey!" he sits up from where he laided before standing up and asks "so what where you two gonna do next?"

Tyson says "eat and then I was gonna leave."

Angel sighs before saying "getting dragged shopping after he leaves."

Tyson chuckles and asks "who's making you this time?"

Angel says "Cherry and Candy. Kami they are both annoying preps that need to learn to leave me the hell alone!"

Tyson rolls his eyes and says "yeah but you always scare them away by going into your store."

Angel smiles and says "yup! I love hot topic! It scares away the preps!" both teens look at each other before laughing.

Kai and Tala where both equally confused on how the two acted. Kai simply sighed and left the group heading back to the hotel that his team was staying in on the other side of town. Tala blinks before following Kai.

_**

* * *

SnowNeko: **_

well thats it for this chapter. i might update if people like it and if i dont get atleast 10 hits on it then i wont update unless i get atleast 2 reviews but thats only if i get less than 10 hits. but then again it wont hurt people to review and tell me whats wrong because this is basically the FIRST Beyblade fanfiction that i have ever posted because i normally use other peoples polts but with my own twist but this one isn't, or atleast non that i have read are like it. anyway hope ya like it. 

review i guess it would be very helpful to know that this story is liked or whatever. hell even helpfull flames would be nice. any mean flames will be bitched about at the end of the next chapter.


	2. Two Months and The Jackass

_**Disclaimer:**_ same as last time. dont own Beyblade. i only own Angel, her coach, her teammates, her mom, her brother, and her stepfather.

now just a note: i would have had this chapter out the day after i posted the first one but the site wouldn't let me upload it, or any file for that matter. also everyone is 15-17 or driving age atleast, so just pick an age between the two numbers, or those numbers, and thats how old they are.

* * *

A month later Angel dressed in black baggy pants with chains and a black and red corset top walks into the hotel and glances around at all the fans that where there to catch a glimpse of beybladers. She sighs and walks up to a lady with a clip board while the teams coach went up to the font desk. She looks up at the lady and says "Brooklin High checking in." 

The lady looks down the list before saying "right then. Sense you all have first place with a couple of ties for first place you get the presidential suite. I take it your coach is getting the keys?"

Angel nods and says "yeah."

The lady nods and says "your team is up last. You also have a practice room within your suit. It was a gym but we made a few changes for this sense it is the world championships for both sports."

Angel nods and says "Very well." She then turns around and walks back to her team and telling them what room they where in.

Their coach, Jill, nods and says "very well. We have training tomorrow so explore today."

A short blonde hair and blue eyed girl jumps up and says "yeah!" she grabs Angel's arm and says "come on lets go check out the candy stores!"

Jill snaps "no Candy you can't have any candy! Angel make sure she doesn't get any!" she then walks away.

The blonde girl, Candy, pouts and looks at Angel and asks "pwease?"

Angel rolls her eyes and says "whatever."

Cherry, long blonde hair and cherry red eyes, laughs and says "yay! Lil lets go shopping!"

Lil, AKA Delilah, held long ebony hair and glistening purple eyes laughs and says "yes lets!" she and Cherry link arms before Cherry links arms with Candy and Candy links arms with Angel.

Angel sighs before snapping "you idiots! Let go of me!" she sends them a death glare making all but Candy move away from her.

Candy pouts before noticing a few girls talking about a beyblader named Max being around. She blinks before asking "why would Maxie be here?"

Cherry shurgs and says "no clue. Why would Mariah be here?"

Lil and Angel look at each other before Lil says "um no more sun for you two!"

Angel says "really I mean come on this was in the noticed that we got. After the gymnastics match the day after it starts the beyblade world championship."

------------------------------------------------------

A pair of arms snake around Angel's waist and a voice says "my darling is right."

the girls turn and look at the blonde haired boy before they sigh and say "Enrique!"

the blonde youth chuckles and lays a kiss on Angel's neck before saying "yup I'm here. Now all you girls will just have to wait."

Angel raises an eyebrow, turns around in his arms, and looks up at him before asking "how many girls?"

Enrique looks shocked and says "none my dear! I haven't touched about girl in the time we have been together!"

Angel calls out "Yo Oliver!"

The green hair youth comes over and says "hello Angel, Candy, Delilah, Cherry." He looks curiously at Angel and asks "is there something that you wanted?"

Angel asks "has he really be loyal?" she pokes Enrique in the chest with a finger.

Oliver chuckles and says "he has hit on other girls but never touched them."

Angel jerks out of Enrique's arms and stares at him before turning to Cherry and saying "you broke him!"

Cherry looks at Enrique and asks "is it true? I broke ya?"

Both boys look confused untill Enrique asks "you mean you wanted me to cheat on you?"

Angel says "yeah because then I would have a good reason to dump ya! Besides Cherry wants you back." she gives Enrique a kiss on the lips, lets him deepen it before pulling away, and says "go to Cherry. We are over but friends right?"

Enrique blinks and says "yup!" he smiles at the group of girls before asking "Are you gonna watch us beat Tyson's team?"

------------------------------------------------------

Candy says "nope! We are gonna be cheering for Tyson and his team."

Lil says "yup sorry but they are hotter than you! besides Ray is my older brother and Max is Candy's older brother and Tyson is Angel's _friend_."

Angel says "Oi! I told yall already we are just friends! Besides I would never take him from Hilary, his girlfriend."

Oliver raises an eyebrow and asks "so they finally hooked up?"

Angel says "nah but we all know they love each other." she glances at Cherry before whispering to Enrique "get her out of here before she decides to drag me shopping."

Enrique smiles and moves over to Cherry and grabs her hand pulling her away from the group and saying over his shoulder "I'll give her back around nine!"

Angel says "alright have fun!"

Candy and Lil giggle before Candy spots Max and dashes off to him calling out "MAXIE!"

Lil sighs and says "I better go make sure she doesn't get into sugar with Max." she shudders and says "if she gets hyper you're dealing with her this time Angel!" she then leaves.

Oliver raises an eyebrow before asking "are you gonna be running off too?"

Angel sighs and says "hell ya! I'm gonna go hide out in my room here." She gives him a hug before saying "bye!" she steps back and asks "can ya give Tyson this?" she hands him a letter and leaves after he said yeah.

Oliver shakes his head at the choice of friends that they had before heading back to meet up with Johnny and Robert.

------------------------------------------------------

Around five thirty pm Angel gets up and makes sure her room is locked so none of her teammates can get in and she leaves heading to the meeting spot she had set up with Tyson in the letter. She walks through the hotel lobby but stops at the door to the restaurant of the hotel and she looks in to see Tyson trying to get away from his teammates. she also spotted Candy and Lil sitting next to their brothers talking. She quickly ducks back behind the door but didn't succeed as Candy called out "Angel!" Angel sighs and walks in to the place and up to the table with a glare at Candy.

Candy asks "what are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be still be in your room. The sun is still out."

Angel rolls her eyes and asks "still on crystal meth I see." She raises an eyebrow at the group before snapping "What?"

Ray asks "um who are you?"

Lil says "shes the goth member of our team."

Candy says "yup! We call her Vampire most of the time because we never see in her in daylight unless there is a tournament." she tilts her head before asking "so what are you doing? When Oliver stopped by he said that you went to hide out in your room here."

Angel says "no good video games." She then spins around and leaves the room sense Tyson was able to make a clean escape from the group while she was there.

------------------------------------------------------

Tyson smiles at his friend before saying "where you planing on helping me?"

Angel says "nope." She walks beside him for a while before asking "so wheres Hilary?"

Tyson says "with Mariah, Emily, and Mariam shopping or sight seeing one of the two." He looks at his friend and asks "whats wrong?"

Angel says "nothing." She gives him a smile as they walk into a music store.

Tyson says "something is wrong now spill!"

Angel looks through the cds before saying "it's nothing really. I got a letter from home that's all."

Tyson grabs his friends hand and asks "and?"

Angel looks at him and says "I don't want to talk about it." she then goes back to looking for a cd.

Tyson lets go of her hand and says "I'll be here to talk to you when you're ready."

Angel smiles at Tyson and says "good." she picks up the three cds and pays for them before the two friends leave.

They walk around some more before getting ice cream and heading to the park to sit and talk for a while.

------------------------------------------------------

Angel sighs and says "he went dead again."

Tyson looked at his friend before asking "what? How does this keep happening?"

Angel says "I don't know. I want him back." she pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them before saying "I want her and him back. I could care less about the jackass."

Tyson wraps his arms around his friend and hugs her before just sitting there holding her. he kisses her forehead and says "you should care about your father."

Angel gives a cold laugh before saying "him my father? Yeah right, he isn't my father. He never was. Hes only my step father so to me hes a complete jackass." She wraps her arms around her friend and buries her head into the crook of his neck while silent tears came.

Tyson tightens his grip on his friend and whispers comforting words to her. he knew about her finally finding her birth mother and younger brother and a step dad. He knew about her time in foster homes and adoptive homes. He knew just about everything about his friend but about her feelings. Sure he could tell what she was feeling most of the time but her feelings about her family he couldn't figure out. He lets go of her and moves slightly before sighing as he realized that she fell asleep. He looks around before hearing the familiar voice of Enrique and a girl.

------------------------------------------------------

A worried voice asks "omg! Is she ok?" a girl with long blond hair and cherry red eyes runs up and looks Angel over.

Tyson asks "who are you?" his grip on his friend tightens.

Enrique says "shes Cherry, a teammate of Angel. Is she ok?"

Tyson nods and says "yeah she is. Just tired."

Cherry nods and says "I would suspect she hasn't been the same sense the letter she got." She looks worriedly at her friend before saying "shes been training more and resting less sense she got that letter. We don't know what it said and not even Candy, who is the closest to her, knows what it said."

Tyson asks "Enrique could you take her back to her room? My team still doesn't know about her and me being friends. Well Kai and Tala do but they won't tell."

Enrique says "sure but she probly locked her door when she left and I may have been her boyfriend up untill today but I know she will hurt me if she finds me looking for a key on her body."

Tyson pulls out the key from his friend's pocket and says "here." He hands it to Cherry.

Enrique picks up Angel before saying "Tyson I know you're her friend and all but sooner or later you both will have to let your team know about her." he and Cherry then leave the park.

Tyson sighs as he gets up and thinks '_I know. But I can't right now. Not with what she just got news of._' He then heads back to the hotel.

* * *

_**SnowNeko:**_ ok now i know i'm probly gonna get questions as too who Angel was talking about but all i have to say is:if ya can't fingure it out from Tyson's thoughts/part then ya should probly re-read it to get it.also i gotten questions about the pairings and well i know for a fact that its gonna be KaiAngel, EnriqueCherry, and MaxDelilah. also Ray might be with Mariah or Candy and i'm still deciding weither it will be TysonHilary or TysonOC. i'll take votes if people wanna vote on which of the two get Ray and on the Tyson pairing. if its an OC for Tyson then i just might borrow a character from one of my otherfics or ask to borrow someones.o yeah Emily is gonna be a tad bitchy because thats the first impersion that i got from her and i dislike her somewhat. o yeah if people want Johnny, Oliver, Robert to have girlfriends within this story then please tell me (cuz i have no clue how they act i missed those eppisodes along with the third season and half of the second season. also sorry if Enrique is out of character.) 

as a side note: i got around 38 hits within the first day of posting this and four reviews, a record for me. and as of now i have 83 hits and six reviews, another record for me. -girns- i'm so proud of this story. but knowing me i'm porbly gonna screw it up later.

review i guess it would be very helpful to know that this story is liked or whatever. hell even helpfull flames would be nice. any mean flames will be bitched about at the end of the next chapter.


	3. Death Plans and Evil Ice Cream

**IMPORTAINT! alright my sister and her kids are staying at my place so i wont beable to update for a while or even work (or even read fanfictions)on any of my fanfictions because of my two nephews are too young and my sister can read faster than my parents and is likely to know what most of it means and tell my parents which would lead to me getting grounded.**

**_Disclaimer: _**dont own Beyblade but i do own: Cherry, Angel, Candy, Jill, Delilah, Angel's family, and any one esle aside from the Beyblade characters unless stated other wise.

* * *

The next morning Angel opens her eyes and sees the blue eyes of Candy looking at her worriedly. She groans and asks "what?"

Candy says "Enrique and Cherry brought ya back. Cherry said you where with Tyson." She sits next to her friend and asks "whats wrong? I can tell that you cried even if the others can't." the side that Angel was seeing of Candy only came out around Angel and Max when they where alone. She never let on that she was anything more than a blond hyper girl.

Angel sits up before asking "where is everyone? I don't feel like tell you whats wrong." She gets up and grabs her normal training clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Candy follows and says "they are already training. Jill told me to stay here with you and that I can't leave untill you woke up." she sits on the sink as her friend tossed her clothes out of the shower. She asks "why can't you tell me whats wrong? How come you can tell Tyson but not me. We both have known each other from day one!"

Angel turns on the water and says "Candy just drop it." she sighs before saying "Tyson knows my life story and can piece together what I'm saying with as little details as I give. Besides you only known me from the age of ten while Tyson has known me from the age of five. He was my first friend and now he is my best friend that I love like a brother."

Candy sighs before saying "right. well hurry up! I wanna eat!" she then leaves the bathroom.

------------------------------------------

Around forty-five minutes later both girls showed up in the training room that had been split down the middle one side for beyblading and the other for gymnastics' training. Both girls shed their jackets putting them with their teams before starting their warm ups. Candy giggles and says "my, my! All the hot boys here!"

Angel rolls her eyes and says "idiot. And they are idiots too."

Candy says "I know. like any of them could deal with a gymnastics girl's talking all the time." She gives a disgusted look at the other teams that where instead of training watching the beyblader boys while doing warm ups.

Angel smirks before "lets turn up the heat then?" she stands up straight before walking over to Jill and asking "Can Candy and I work on our routine?"

Jill looks over the charts before saying "yeah. You two will be doing the routine in the tournament anyway."

Angel nods and turns to Candy with a mischief smirk on her lips. Both girls then start their training on their routine that would be needed in the tournament. it was safe to say that all eyes where on them while they trained. Hell the other teams started to actually train and not check out the beybladers.

------------------------------------------

At lunch Jill told her team "well sense training was a tad rough and we got more than we needed done in that time. You girls may have the afternoon to yourselves."

Cherry and Candy jump up shouting. Lil sighs and says "I'll take Cherry."

Angel smirks and says "like I would?"

Lil shakes her head before saying "come on Cherry." She grabs her friend's hand and they go change for the afternoon.

Candy was jumping around like an idiot before Angel snaps "Candy if you don't shut up then no sugar. Now go change for the afternoon." Candy nods and runs into her room that held a bathroom. Angel gets up and heads into her room to take a shower before changing into black baggy pants with chains and a dark purple tanktop with a black hoodie over it. she puts on her normal black gloves that went up to her elbow and heads out of her room to see Candy jumping around waiting. She groans and says "come on baka."

Candy says "hey! I resent that!" she follows Angel out of the suite before saying "hey lets check in with my brothers team and see what they are doing!" she was jumping up and down in the elevator.

Angel snaps "fine just shut up!" she leans on the wall with her arms cross glaring at the doors to the elevator.

------------------------------------------

The doors open and a new beyblade team steps back at the glare from Angel before the Bladebreakers walk up to it and get on. Ray blinks before asking "your Angel right?"

Angel glares at him and snaps "don't talk to me."

Candy says "ignore her! shes had a bad night." She smiles and says "hey what are you doing the rest of the afternoon? We got it off so we where just going for ice cream and then around town. I need to stock up on candy sense Jill, our coach, took away what she found and I'm out."

Max says "Kai can we please go with them?" he looks at the boy.

Kai glares and snaps "training."

Angel rolls her eyes and mutters "fun killer."

Kai glares at her and asking "what was that?"

Angel rolls her eyes and says "I said 'fun killer'. Its better to go with the whining rather than listen to it all freaken day."

Candy says "yup! Besides he knows where you sleep and I have access to Angel's torture plans!" she pointed to Max and then herself.

Angel smirks before saying "now Candy I forbid you to use them on anyone unless they are jackasses that wear makeup."

Max blinks before saying "so we can use them on Kai?"

Candy says "yup! Now we just have to pick one out." She looks at Angel and asks "what one?"

Angel smirks with an evil glint in her eyes and says "number 47 is the funniest and one that you can use on a light sleeper."

Max asks "just how many do you have?"

Candy says "she has around five 800 pages notebooks full, front and back of the pages. Then she ran out of ideas for torture shes moving onto death plans for Cherry."

Angel says "And you."

Kai simply raises and eyebrow at the girl before saying "I'll believe it when I see it."

Hilary suddenly asks "hey Tyson why are you so quiet?"

Tyson says "no reason just thinking of what to eat for dinner." His eyes wander over to Angel. He had never heard about these notebooks but he knew she had quiet a few dark thoughts running through her head and know what she could come up with.

Hilary saw where Tyson was looking and she huffs before crossing her arms and looking at the wall.

Ray noticed everything and noticed that Angel seemed more relax although she didn't sound or act liked it. he looks at Tyson to see a love in his eyes before looking back at Angel to see her simply glaring at the wall. He notes this before tuning back into the convostation that Max and his sister where having with Kai. That went along the lines of the siblings asking 'Please!' and Kai saying 'no!'

Kai finally snaps as they enter the lobby and he yells "ALRIGHT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" he then sends a glares at the two.

Angel snickers and says "told ya so!" she then walks out into the streets with Candy and Max running to catch up with her.

The rest of the guys follows after the three.

------------------------------------------

Angel glares at Candy as she asked for money to buy ice cream for the group. She sighs before handing Candy the money and says "that's the last thing Candy. I only have so much money to spend!"

Candy jumps for joy before running over and paying for the ice cream. She leads the others over to Angel and sits next to her before asking "so whats with that letter?"

Angel glares at her friend and snaps "Candy shut the hell up before _I_ decide to kill you or hand you over to Lil and Cherry and then you won't be getting your sugar."

Candy nods before saying "your scary." She then turns to the bladebreakers to talk.

Angel gets up and walks away from the group heading outside and she slips into the alleyway leaning against the wall. A few minutes go by before she says "over here."

Tyson walks up to her and asks "whats wrong? You seem more pissed off than normal."

Angel says "nothing."

Tyson rolls his eyes and says "right and I rule the world."

Angel sends a soft glare at Tyson and says "Shut up. the jackass is awake and called on my cell."

Tyson nods and says "right so what he say?"

Angel sighs and kicks a rock into a trashcan and says "he wants me to come home to take care of him." she rolls her eyes and says coldly "like hell I'm gonna come at his beck and call. He can rot in hell for all I care."

Tyson hugs his friend and lets her rest her head on his shoulder and he says "hey Rei don't worry about it. he can't make you do anything and you have full control over all money. So just hire a nurse to take care of him."

Angel smirks before saying "I have just the one. ofcorse I'll need to put in a call to the evils."

Tyson chuckles and says "right. I need to get back in there. I told them I wouldn't be long." He gives his friend a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving and heading back to the ice cream shop.

------------------------------------------

Angel shakes her head with a soft smile before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number when someone picks up she says "yo evils I need a nurse to take care of jackass untill I get back. send the meanest one and I'll get someone that you want."

A voice says "right then. I take it you know who I want?"

Angel smirks and says "ofcorse Voltaire."

* * *

**_SnowNeko:_** i really like the ending! o well sorry about not updating for the rest of this month or earily July. sorry if i seemed like i was bragging last chapter with how many chapters and hits i had. its just that non of my storys where ever like that with only the first chapter.

Review or not its up to ya.


	4. Fights, Friendship, and Devil

_**IMPORTAIN:**_ alright my niece will be leaving on monday (party!) so that means i can go back to writing like normal and not have to worry about anybody reading over my shoulder.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i dont own Beyblade. i only own Candy, Cherry, Angel, Delilah, their coach, Angel's family, Angel's many adopted familys or in this case/chapter Maou.

* * *

Candy asks "where did Angel go?" she looks around before catching sight of her teammate punching a guy. She giggles before saying "hate to be that guy." 

The rest of the group turn and look to see the guy that Angel punched getting punched again. Ray raises an eyebrow and asks "just why is she so harsh?"

Candy says "her past. That's all I know. Her childhood friend can tell you more but I doubt he would." She glances at Tyson before going back to watching the pissed off Angel come in. she says "they have too much trust in each other."

Hilary asks "whos who childhood friend? I thought you where her childhood friend." She was still slightly mad at Tyson for what happened in the elevator.

Candy says "I'm just her roommate at the boarding school we go to. Sure I'm close to her and all but she still has ice around her heart when it comes to her past and new people."

Max says "so the vampire is your roommate?"

A voice hisses lowly "if I was a vampire then you would be dead along with your sister. You both annoy me." She then takes her seat again and leans back with her eyes closed.

Max's eyes where wide as he stared at the girl before gulping and says "your colder than Kai here but I guess you have your warm spots sometime."

Candy says "no she doesn't! Shes a cold hearted bitch!" she gulps and says "don't kill me!"

Angel smirks and says "nah I wouldn't kill ya. I need someone around to put the blame of Cherry's death on." Her smirk turns evil as she opens her eyes that held an evil glint in them before saying "besides I already have a list of people to kill before I can kill anyone close to me."

------------------------------------------

After that, little chat nobody seemed to go near Angel or anything for the rest of the time being together. That night Angel skipped out on the night training and went to the roof of the hotel to practice a few of her own things. She turned on her ipod and looked around making sure that noone was on the roof before she moved to take out her sais and slipping into a flawless fighting stance. Yes she knew how to fight it came from when she lived in a girls camp that one of her adopted fathers ran. that part of her life had been the worse ever because the camp was like hell, heck it was known as hell camp to the girls that lived there. no matter what she always seemed to get away to practice her fighting skillz for her own reasons. She knew that she would need them when dealing with Voltaire and the others that work with Voltaire. She knew Voltaire from the same adopted father that ran hell camp, his name was Maou**(1)**, because they where close friends. She had closed her eyes going threw the memories of the sais training while copying the moves. She snaps her eyes open and throws one of her sais to a shadow part of the roof and says "ya know when watching someone ya should probly make sure they don't hear the door opening." She turns her head and looks at Kai who was looking the sai that was embedded into the building.

Kai looks at the girl and raises an eyebrow before asking "where did you learn that its similar to how I was taught." He pulls the sai out and walks up to the girl looking at her.

Angel grabs her sai and put both of 'em away before saying coldly "devil." She then picks up the small bag that held her stuff and heads to the door.

------------------------------------------

Kai grabs her arm and twists it behind her back holding her there. he says "now why does that name mean something to me?"

Angel gives a playful childish giggle before flipping Kai over her shoulder and pining him to the ground and says "maybe it means that you better watch out. Devil taught along with Boris only devil taught girls." She smirks at him and says "ya know from this point of view you look really familiar." She tilts her head to the side and asks "did I ever beat you in a fight when Devil and Boris held the whos better fights?"

Kai growls and flips over so he is pining the girl down and he says "I was never beaten by a girl in those fights."

Angel smirks and says "right." she relaxes before kicking him off of her and standing up looking at him with playful eyes before saying "ya sure? I always looked like a guy back then."

Kai glares at her before standing up and saying "I'm sure." He throws a punch at her only to have it blocked. He then pins her between his body and the wall behind her. he says "now this seems familiar." He chuckles before saying "you might want to watch your back. you never know whos gonna show up." he lets go of her and moves away.

Angel smiles and says "yeah I know. I never let my guard down ya idiot!" she walks over to the edge of the roof and leans on the railing over looking the city.

Kai looks at her before saying "I'm not an idiot."

Angel says "you got caught so you are. Or your just losing your touch."

Kai glares and snaps "I doubt it." he leans on the railing next to the girl and asks "do you really have notebooks filled of death and torture plans?"

Angel laughs and says "ofcorse. A girl like me has to have a few ways to get ride of annoying past problems. I even have a few note books full of ways to get rid of bodies and where to hide 'em." She grins at him before going back to looking over the city at all the lights.

------------------------------------------

After what seems like a few minutes to the two teens, Tyson and Candy both come up and pause at the door to the roof to watch the two teens. Candy grins while Tyson groans. At Tyson's groan both teens turn and look at the two of 'em. Candy just grins and says "Angel dragon dear our poor couch is worrying about you. Won't you please leave the company of a hot guy to come to bed?"

Angel glares at Candy before pushing off the railing and walking over to the two in the doorway with a glare and she pasts them heading back to her room.

Candy giggles and says "hope you didn't try anything she can really kick ass if she wants to." She grins before turning around and leaving down the stairs.

Tyson asks "you two aren't like gonna start liking each other now are you?" he looks at the captain before continuing "because I would really hate that." He turns around and says over his shoulder "if you hurt her in any way I'll hurt your worst. Shes my best friend and like a sister to me." He then leaves the roof.

Kai looks after Tyson before chuckling and thinks '_he really cares about her. strange though he seems to want to keep it to himself although it seems that Oliver knows about their friendship. I wonder how far he will go to protect her. Let's play a little game and see._' He chuckles darkly before whispering "watch out Angel somethings arent always as they seem."

* * *

**1-**Devil 

**_SnowNeko:_** alright i would just like to say this to everyone who think that Angel is working for Voltaire: Angel doesn't work for Voltaire. She just threaten to close down the Abby if he didn't help her when she called. I'll get more into that later in the story. anyway this story will be going on hold (sucks yeah i know) untill i finish my YYH fanfic, _Black Roses and New Faces_, but i promise to work on this story so that when i do post the next chapter here it should be long to make up for the long wait.

alright now i hope people review and what not but i still can't control people into doing my will so i guess i just have to ask nicely for reviews or somethin'.

o yeah if ya like Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics then read my brothers '_Is This How It Ends?_'from what he has told me about it its gonna be really good. the first chapter is posted on my account while after tomorrow he will start posting on his account: IceDragon-XxX but review it or else i'll never even know whats gonna happen and i really wanna know! he is also a noob to writing fanfics and stuff so give him a good welcome.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	5. Tournaments and Girlfriends?

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i dont own Beyblade. i only own Candy, Cherry, Angel, Delilah, their coach, Angel's family, Angel's many adopted familys.

* * *

Candy grins and asks "so whos ready to win?" she was extremely bouncy as it was the only time that the coach let her have sugar because she behaved better and responded better in the tournament when she was hyper. 

Cherry and Delilah both grin and says "we are!" they both where in good moods for the up coming tournament plus they had a few sugar pills to make 'em hyper a little bit.

As for Angel she glared at the three and snaps "if you make me say anything I'll kill you in the 800's." she was her normal self aside from being a little nervous from having so many people there to support their team that she knew. Her face did hold a small smirk while her eyes held a hidden glint of excitement.

Jill grins and says "alright lets have a good run and don't forget that at the end you will be doing partners. If Angel and Delilah weren't so strong then we would be at a disadvantage because the other teams have at least one male to help with the partners. Cherry your first then Delilah and then Candy." She looks at Angel and says "your last like normal. You do the best under the presser of being last to bring up any needed points to win."

Lilz asks "so when do we have our turn up. what place?"

Jill says "we are five. the last one sense only five teams turned up here the others couldn't get here in time or had problems getting here or problems with their teams." She looks at the time and says "alright girls lets go."

------------------------------------------

The girls walk out of their room and head downstairs to the bus to go to the stadium. Cherry and Candy where jumping for joy as they walked out of the hotel. Lilz asks "Angel you ok?"

Angel says "Fine." She smirks at her friend and says "just can't wait to see the other teams going down."

Lilz grins and says "your right. Atleast all of our training has paid off."

Candy spins around and smirks at the group asking "so next tournament we are gonna wipe the floor with the champs?"

Cherry laughs and spins around too saying "I can't wait to see their faces!" she then spins back around to get on the bus.

Candy's back hit the bus and she fell forward and closed her eyes waiting for impact only it didn't come. She opens her eyes and grins before saying "I didn't know you cared so much Angel!"

Angel spins her friend around, pushes her onto the bus, and says "just get on baka." She had caught her friend by the collar of her jacket to stop her from hitting the ground.

Jill laughs and says "you four are the funniest group I have ever worked with." She smiles at the girls and says "its amazing how much you four are like The Bladebreakers."

Candy says "Well Duh! Max is my twin. Ray is Lilz' brother. We have relations to them!" she grins and sits next to Angel and asks in a whisper "so what where you and Kai doing on the roof last night?"

Cherry and Lilz both turn in their seats and look at the two members within the group and Cherry asks "whats this about Kai?"

Angel glares and says "nothing we where just enjoying the sight of the city at night." She then turns on her ipod and blasts the music in her ears.

------------------------------------------

They look around nervous as the other groups had already went and they where doing team routines. Cherry and Lilz was just finishing theirs although Jill had already given up hope because both girls messed up. Candy wasn't so hyper any more and she looks at her friend before asking "do you think we have a chance to win?"

Angel gives Candy and the rest of her team a small smile and says "ofcorse we can win." She looks at Candy and says "just add the three twists like at our practice."

Candy gulps and asks "you promise not to drop me?"

Angel hugs Candy and whispers "I promise on my secret with Tyson."

Candy nods and hugs her friend before stepping back and asking "ready?"

Angel says "almost." She pulls out three pixie sticks, hands them to her friend, and says "eat up."

Candy grins and quickly empties the packets and says "Alright lets win this!" she runs out onto the mat.

Angel smirks and follows her teammate hearing the whispers about them gonna mess up just like Cherry and Lilz did. she sends a glare to the other teams and then says "alright Candy this is just us got it?" Candy nods and both girls start their routine.

------------------------------------------

In the stands Hilary says "they are probly gonna lose. They are down too many points to really make up for it."

Max says "hey don't say that! My sis and that girl are great! I saw them practicing together. They both got skills." He grins and shouts "GO CANDY AND ANGEL!"

Tyson was watching closely before smiling at his friend as he caught her eye and giving her a small nod.

Ray saw what Tyson did and leans over to his teammate and friend before whispering "what are you and her to each other?"

Tyson looks at the neko-jin teammate and whispers back "friends don't tell anyone. Oliver's team knows about us being friends too." he glances at the group before whispering "Kai and Tala also know plus all of her team. I'm also the childhood friend Candy was talking about when we where getting ice cream."

Ray nods and says "alright." he then goes back to watching the group.

Hilary glares at the girl while thinking '_why can't Tyson look at me like he cares about me. Hes a complete jerk who can't even tell that I love him._' she knew she loved him but she kept it hidden very well and only recently, like when Angel came into the picture, admitted that she loved him to herself.

------------------------------------------

Candy was panting as she stood on her friend's shoulders after just doing their routine. She grins before dropping down infont of her friend leaning back on her knowing that she wasn't even close to being tired.

Angel whispers "good job Candy. The biggest candy store in New York is at your will before we leave." She hugs her friend keeping her arms around her friend's waist holding her up.

Candy just grins and leans her head back resting it on her friend's chest fully leaning on her and whispers back "thanks but I think a nap is in order first."

Angel smirks and looks up at the score board to see that their routine put them in first place and winning the tournament. she laughs and says "well Candy you better buy an extra bag to hold all the candy."

Candy laughs and says "that's good now carry me back to bed." She then closes her eyes falling asleep.

Angel picks up her friend bridle style and walks off the mat to her teammates and says "theres your win Jill. I'm taking Candy back to the hotel for her to rest." She then walks out of the building to see the bladebreakers also walking out. she nods to them as they run up to her.

------------------------------------------

Max takes his sister from her teammate and says "wow that was amazing!" he grins and says "I never thought a girl could be so strong."

Angel rolls her eyes and snaps "well yeah when you have had my life you tend to be strong like this." she pulls out a cellphone and calls her business and tells them to send a limo before hanging up and says "I'm taking her back to the hotel room. My ride will be here in a few minutes."

Max asks "can we come back with you?"

Angel shurgs and says "if you want."

Tyson gulps before saying "When we get back I have something to tell you all." he glances at Angel before looking back at his teammates.

Angel gives Tyson a small smile before turning back to the limo that pulled up and the driver opening the door. She walks over and says "come on." She then gets in the limo setting in the middle.

The boys plus Hilary get in and look around in the limo before Max asks "how can you be this rich?"

Angel shurgs and says "my mom is the owner and founder of Phillips Company. With her in coma I'm the one running everything for her and the one with control over the money." She looks at her teammate before saying "Candy stop fake sleeping now."

Candy groans and asks "Why I was enjoying it!"

Angel rolls her eyes and says "Candy I can always take back my offer."

Candy sits up and was over by her friend in a second saying "please no! I want all the candy I can eat and more!"

Max laughs and says "hey sis you better share with me!"

Candy says "you didn't try to kill yourself to win a tournament to make your school look good." she sticks her tongue out and says "Besides the offer was only to me!"

Angel smiles softly at her friend and says "Candy shut up."

Candy says "yes Ma'am! shutting up now!" she then sits there like a good little girl.

Angel hands Candy another pixie stick and says "good girl." while patting her on the head.

Candy gulps down the sugar and grins before talking a mile a minute to everyone around her.

------------------------------------------

At the hotel Angel says "Candy go rest and tomorrow the candy store." She walks off pulling out her cellphone and talking on it softly before putting it away, walks back over to the group, and follows them into the hotel.

Tyson dropped back by his friend and asks "Are you alright with telling them?"

Angel looks at him and says "perfectly fine. You just awnser all the questions."

Tyson says "right. will do."

Candy calls back "Angel! I lost the key!"

Angel sighs and moves to the door and opens it saying "idiot." She then walks in and disappears into her own room.

Candy calls out "no fair! How come you get to shower first?"

Angel sticks her head out and says "Because I'm older." She sticks her tongue out at Candy before disappearing shouting "use Lilz and Cherry's!"

Candy shouts "FINE!" she then walks into her room and grabs her stuff before heading into another room.

Hilary says "Well that's nice. they let us come in and then they get in the shower what are we supposed to do?"

Max says "relax and wait for them." he sits down on the couch and says "although I know better than to raid their food."

------------------------------------------

Tyson sat down and says "anyway what I have to tell you all. two of you already know but for the other three I'll just tell you now. You know Angel's best friend from childhood?"

Hilary asks "what does he have anything to do with your girlfriend?" she couldn't hide the bitterness/jealousy in her voice.

Tyson gives Hilary a look that suggested that she was crazy before saying "I'm her childhood friend! Sheesh why does everyone that sees use together think we are together?"

Angel walks out and says "probly because they are mostly jealous girls or perverted guys." she sits down on the back of the couch and says "besides we don't look like what friends would look like."

Ray says "I thought there was something between you two aside from Tyson glaring at any guy that dared look at you."

Angel smirks and says "ya know Tysie maybe you should be glaring at the guys that are looking at your girlfriend instead of the girl that's like your sister." she looks up at Candy and says "besides no guy can beat me in a fight."

Candy says "I can!"

Angel looks at her and says "I said any guy idiot. Only girls can beat me sheesh and even then they have to have tons of luck on their side."

Tyson chuckles and says "you know Angel your insane."

Angel smirks and says "no I'm not."

------------------------------------------

Hilary asks "um who is his girlfriend?"

Angel and Candy just smirk and say in unison "o noone that you know."

Tyson blushes and says "Angel stop it! you know I don't have a girlfriend!"

Lilz and Cherry walked in right then and Lilz asks "then what about me Tysie? Do I really mean nothing to you?" she had a sad look in her eyes and was pouting.

Tyson looks confused before catching the look in the girl's eyes and says "Aw baby I didn't mean it like that!" he gets up and walks over to Lilz and hugs her as she shook.

Ray growls and snaps "let go of my sister!"

At that the girls plus Tyson burst out laughing at the joke and Lilz says "Relax bro it was only a joke!"

Tyson says "its true. Lilz not my type of girl ofcorse I don't really know what type of girl I want."

Angel says "one that can slap you back into shape, keep you on your toes, and treat you like you're not the world champion."

Cherry says "that sounds like Hilary from what I know about her from Lilz and Candy."

Tyson snaps "Angel! Would you please stop that?"

Angel smirks and asks innocently "stop what?"

------------------------------------------

Max laughs and says "you people are crazy! Hey its kindof like our group!"

Tyson says "your right! I mean they have Candy and Lilz while we have Max and Ray. Kai and Angel are like each other, well most of the time. But Cherry and me are far from the same."

Candy says "but shes like Hilary kindof!"

Hilary looks up and asks "what?"

Cherry says "how dare you compare me to her! please I have a look to go about and I need a new bag Angel. I spent all of my money."

Lilz says "and half of my money."

Angel rolls her eyes and walks into her room before coming out and handing Lilz two hundred dollars and says "get Cherry and Candy new bags. Candy will need a new bag for the candy."

Lilz says "yes ma'am! may I spend the leftovers on something for me?"

Angel says "that's what the third hundred is for hon." She then turns and walks back to her room.

Lilz grins and says "great! Come on lets leave her alone and lets go get the bags that we need!" the group then leaves with only Tyson and Hilary staying behind.

Hilary asks "Are you coming Tyson?"

Tyson says "yeah but right now I need to talk to Angel. Something is up I don't know if its good or bad."

Hilary says "alright do you want me to wait for you?"

Tyson says "no." he walks up to her and gives her a quick kiss before turning and going into his friend's room.

Hilary blushes bright red before quickly leaving the room.

------------------------------------------

Tyson looks at his friend and asks "when did you start beyblading?"

Angel looks up from her black and blue beyblade and says "its something that I was taught in Hell Camp. Along with fighting and trained like military people. My best time on assembling a riffle is 1.3 seconds without a blindfold and with a blindfold, it's 2.1 seconds. For a sniper riffle its 1.3 with blindfold and 2.1 without the blindfold."

Tyson nods and asks "what else did you learn?"

Angel sighs and says "hold on." She stands up, moves to her bang, digs around in it before pulling out a notebook, and says "read this and you will find out." she hands the notebook to him before sitting down on the bed next to him.

Tyson nods and opens it while reading it. he stops and looks up at her and says "come on. I'll read this later." He stands up, grabs her hand, and pulls her out of the room making sure she had her beyblade.

Angel ask "where are we going Tyson?"

Tyson smiles at her and says "we are gonna battle!" he pushes open the doors to the training room and grins as he finds it empty. He walks up to a dish and says "well get over here!"

Angel walks over and says "alright just whats the point of battling?"

Tyson says "You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."

Angel chuckles and says "alright fine!"

Tyson grins and says "Great! 3… 2… 1! Let It Rip!" he launches his blade into the dish.

Angel just smirks as she launches her beyblade into the dish.

------------------------------------------

After a while Tyson says "your good."

Angel says "I was trained by someone like Boris." She says "let's take this up a step. Mia Music Storm!" a high note was heard as Angel's beyblade started to spin faster in place.

Tyson gasps and watches as his beyblade falls onto its side. he asks "what the hell just happened?"**(1)**

Angel recalls her blade and says "Music Storm attacks with a high pitch sound by spinning faster and it slows down the opponent's beyblade. If I had kept it up I could reduce your blade to just a fine dust."

Tyson grins and says "and now I know everything I need to and that you're one awesome beyblader!" he walks over and hugs her and says "May you're my best friend and an awesome beyblader. Don't let the past get to you too much. I'm glad that you have kindof accepted my friends to relax around a little."

Angel hugs Tyson back and says "don't get use to it." she laughs and says "atleast when your not around."

Tyson chuckles and says "alright. Now come on I'm hungry!" he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the training room.

Angel says "I can walk Ty!" she says "my treat tonight both of our teams. Just get Kai into nice clothes and that will be your payment."

Tyson gives her a sly look and says "you like him!"

Angel says "nope but I want blackmail on him. he's the type of person that you need blackmail on to get him someplace." she grins and says "besides you can use it too."

------------------------------------------

Tyson says "Alright!" He says "hey look they are back!"

Angel looks up, raises an eyebrow, walks over to the elevator, and holds it for their group. Once everyone was in the elevator, she says "dress nicely for dinner."

Tyson grins and asks "where are we going?"

Angel smirks and says "not telling aside from that none of you could ever afford it."

Kai rolls his eyes and says "I doubt you can afford him." he nods to Tyson.

Angel looks at Kai before saying "I already afford him. besides, he knows how much I spend on food when he is with me. besides by now anyone that knows him should know that only all you can eat buffets will work."

Ray asks "so we are going to an all you can eat buffet?"

Tyson suddenly grins and says "no way! You can't really think about taking us to that place after last time!"

Angel laughs and says "ofcorse I brought it once I got back to school. So we won't get kicked out this time."

Tyson says "great! I so love ya sis!"

Angel says "back at ya bro."

Candy groans and says "Great you two are acting like siblings now! I thought you got over that phase!"

Lilz says "Candy you know that in the years that they have been meeting and showing up at each other's spot that they can. That they will never get over that phase. Its just something they step into when they want." She smiles at them and says "besides they are as close as twins. Despite being two days older than him."

the bladebreakers get off at their floor only Cherry holds Hilary back and says "your staying with us that way we can have all the girls together and all the guys together. As for your clothes you're about my size so my clothes will work or we could just go buy something real quick."

Hilary nods and says "alright but what about make up?"

Cherry says "please I'm a girly girl and I have Enrique as a boyfriend. I have to look good to keep his eyes on me."

Hilary says "alright. I guess that is true." By then they had reached their floor and got off heading to their room.

* * *

**(1)** ok i know it probly would have never happen but still Kai can almost beat Tyson and Angel's froster dad Maou was teaching the girls more harshly than the boys because he was trying to show Brois up that girls could be stronger than boys. as for Brois and Maou's relationship its extermly harsh with them always trying to outdo each other in everything, even who could be more evil and i'll get more into that in the story.

**_SnowNeko:_** alright i know i said i wouldn't update but i figure yall wouldn't like to have to read twenty pages at the time so i'll post this and keep on posting when i can. its no longer on hold or anything but i'll just update if i have it typed up or not. i'm on this weird writing thing where i can pick any story and just start typing away although some i can't do that so i'm just picking stories to work on but because this story is so care free i guess (or probly because i have a plot in my head for this story and half know what i want it to turn out like) its easy to work on.

ok i'm a little worried that i might have made Angel a little bit of a mary sue in this chapter and i really hope that if i do that someone will kindly point it out and tell me where i went wrong. although i think my worst fear for this story is for Angel to turn into a mary sue. anyway i hope that Angel isn't too weird on how she acts i know i'll probly get a few questions about it.

now i'm still taking votes on the pairings yes i'm still keeping these pairings: KaiAngel, EnriqueCherry, MaxDelilah, and new to this RayMariah. but i'm having doubts on who Tyson should be with. i'm thinking that i'm gonna put him with Candy maybe but i dont know. tell me you think of the pair. i might even do OC(Candy)/Ty/Hil. as for why i moved Candy to Tyson is because i keep on pictureing them together, i think its because of the Ty/Max pairing that i'm starting to like (although i dont read yoai nor write it (yet on the writing part i might later in life)) and since i dont write yoai putting Tyson with Max's OC twin sister works for me.

as for Oliver hes gonna show up some more but i need a character for him to be with. Kaeley Mel you have first pick on if you want to lend me a character for Oliver since your the one that suggested it. if Kaeley Mel doesn't want to then it will be first come first serve. i'll let yall know next chapter on if its first come first serve.

last thing, i hope yall like this new chapter. also next chapter will have some turn of events and even maybe a little Angel/Kai fluff (and a very OOC Kai hopefully not) plus i'm gonna be adding some Enrique/Cherry fluff, hopefully. so there is most likely gonna be fluff in the next chapter!

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	6. Sorry!

Ok everyone I won't be updating or even writing that much anyway. Why you ask? Well its many reasons here I'll name them:

**One:** I'm studying to get my G.E.D. (don't know what it is? Look it up.)

**Two:** my 11-year-old niece is moving in with my family and me.

**Three:** my niece is like my little sister and she looks up to me. Even though I'm not that good of a role model I guess I'm better than my sister, my niece's mom. So, I have to be more active with a life. –shudders from the thought of human contact-

**Four:** my niece will be in school and I have to help her study and help with her homework.

**Five:** 99 percent of my stories shouldn't be read by 11-year-olds (although I think a few do anyway) but my niece can't read them. Because my mom doesn't want her too and I don't want to corrupt her because she is innocent and not like me, which is extremely good considering I was a wild little thing online when I was 11.

**Six:** my schooling. If I get a nice score on my G.E.D. then I'm gonna take a few collage courses from the collage in my town. (Wow never thought i would use this excuse)

So as you can see I'm gonna be busy, tried, and not in a mood to type. Plus I only will have two times that I can really type which is when my niece is sleeping and when she is at school. I'll try to type as much as I can when I can but the updates will be slow and few. It might take me five months just to get one chapter done on a story that I have ideas on. I will update when I can and that will take time. So, please don't hate me or anything for the slow updates or anything.

Now I need to go clean my room and move some stuff around so that my niece's bed can be moved into my room. Shes coming this Saturday, October 21 2006. –burst out crying- I won't beable to write! I live for my writing because it gets me away from everything in my life!

-SnowNeko

P.S. i thought i would give a little update on my story: Kaeley Mel is giving me a character for Oliver. also if anyone wants to submit people for lovers on the White Tiger (or whatevery they are called but they will be called this in my story, just note that Mariah is with Ray so its just the boys of the White Tigers.) and if ya want i'll be taking a character for Robert too. also Tala's team will be in there... if i can find out who's all in it. i think Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Ian. if i mispelled one of their names then tell me and i'll change it. only Tala will have a girlfriend and i'm thinking of someone already for him.


	7. Dresses, BlackMail, Dancing, & Anger

**_Disclaimer:_** nope i dont own Beyblade. i only own Candy, Cherry, Angel, Delilah, their coach, Angel's family, Angel's many adopted familys.

* * *

Later that night after everyone was dressed and the guys where taken to the restaurant before the girls and Tyson merely smiled at the doorman who had a scared look on his face from remembering Tyson. A few minutes go by with the boys waiting before the girls show up. Tyson was wearing a pair of clean black slacks and a light blue dress shirt, ofcorse nobody had any idea that he even owned clothes like them, he was wearing his normal hat and had his normal shoes on and ofcorse he had his beyblade pouches on him.

Ray was wearing a silk outfit of what he normally wore and he also had his beyblade stuff on him. Ofcorse he was the most normal looking one out of the group.

Max was wearing close to the same thing as Tyson, only his shirt was orange. He had his beyblade stuff along with wearing his normal shoes.

Kenny was dressed in tan slacks, tan dress shirt, and his normal shoes. In his hand was a handle that was on the bag that held Dizzi in it.

Kai was forced into a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Although he had his beyblade stuff on him he still didn't feel like he fit in. he had been let to keep his blue shark fins on his face but his hair had been half tamed although it was still mostly wild.

Delilah was the first to walk through the door in a Chinese style dark blue dress that had stars on it. It had a slit up to past her knees by two inches. She was wearing a pair of heeled sandals. Her hair was up in a clip and hanging over it curled. She was only wearing lip-gloss as her only make up.

Next came Cherry dressed in a light red skirt that fell to her knees and a dark red tanktop with a dark purple light jacket over it and open. Her shoes where light red gogo boots. Her make up was done in reds and her hair was pined up with ruby pins.

After Cherry, Candy walked in dressed in a long light blue dress that looked to be made out of the finest silk money could buy it had sapphires over the breast and neckline. Her hair was down in curls and she was wearing dark blue makeup. Her shoes where heels that laced half way up her calf and they where the same light blue as her dress.

Next Hilary walked in dressed in a long cream color skirt that fell to her ankles and had a slit to her knees. Her top was a light gray v-neck t-shirt that showed a sliver of her stomach. Her shoes where a pair of sandals that had a little bit of a heel. Her hair was curled and put up in a clip and her make up was done in earthy colors.

Ofcorse none of the girls had even seen Angel yet and they waited for her before she walked in the door dressed in a to her ankle white strapless silk dress. Around the top of the dress it had diamonds on it that sparkled and there was a slit on one side that came up to her knees while on the other side it came up four inches from her knees. Her shoes where much like Candy's only hers where white. Her hair was half down and half up, the half that was up was pined into place with diamonds on the pins and the half that was done fell down to her mid-back and was loosely curled. Her make up was done in sliver and white to give a more heavenly look to her.

------------------------------------------

Angel laughs and says "come on boys dinner awaits us." she walks to the head of the group and smiles at the man standing at the thing and says "reservations for Phillips."

The man says "ah Miss. Phillips it's a pleasure to have you here. Please follow me." he turns and walks into the place with the group following him and getting looks from everyone that was dining there. Ofcorse Angel didn't let the whispers nor looks get to her and she just smiles softly and follows before she smirks at the people when they saw her group walk into the V.I.P. room. The man says "your waiter will be with you shortly." He nods before turning and leaving.

Tyson says "man this place sure has changed!" he grins and sits next to Angel and says "you girls look real good tonight."

Angel laughs and says "Tyson you say that about anytime we dress up."

Max says "well it is true! I mean I didn't think my own sister could be this beautiful." he looks at his sister and asks "are those real sapphire?"

Candy says "yeah. Angel brought me this dress for my birthday last year."

Ray looks at Angel and asks "what about you are those real diamonds?"

Angel says "yes and before any of you even ask yes those are real ruby's on Cherry. Also Lilz has real opals in the clip she is wearing in her hair."

Hilary asks "how come they all got something worth millions on them?"

Angel shurgs and says "had to spend some money one time so I got them gifts." She raises an eyebrow at Tyson and asks "what about the white gold diamond studded Rolex I got you?"

Tyson says "I'm wearing it!" he holds up his wrist and shows it to his friends.

Kenny asks "how can you buy all of this stuff?"

Angel shakes her head and says "work, heiress weekly money, and a jackass with billions trying to by my love."

The waiter comes and takes their orders and leaves only to come back a few minutes later with their drinks. Kai raises an eyebrow at the girl next to him and asks "you drink white wine? You don't strike me as a wine person."

Angel says "they always bring me a glass when I come here. Its something my mom used to do. She would get a different wine everytime we went to a place like this and let me taste it. I always like white wine the best." She smirks and glances at the guy next to her and says "bit whiskey is my drink."

------------------------------------------

After eating a few of the couples went to dance and left a few sitting at the table. The few that where left where Ray, Kai, Candy, and Hilary. Max was dancing with Delilah and Tyson was dancing with Cherry. Kenny had left after he was done eating and said he had some work to do before the matches started so he had left in a limo. Candy was talking happily with Hilary about something that the others didn't care about. Ray asks "So Angel why did you go with all white?"

Angel says "Candy and Cherry forced me into this. I was planing on wearing a black one with opals in it but they made me wear this one." she shurgs and says "Lilz said I looked more like an heavenly person when dressed like this. I think its because one Halloween I went to the boarding school party as a sex angel."

Kai chokes on his drink before asking "what?"

Angel smirks and says "I said I went to a school party as a sex angel. White fluffy feather wings, bra and underwear under a see through top that had fluff around the bottom, wrists, and the v-neck that it had, all white too." she looks at Ray and asks "is it really that uncommon?"

Ray chuckles and says "its just surprising that you would go as something like that. It was an all girl party right?"

Angel blinks and says "hey Candy what party did I go as a sex angel the all girl or co-ed from the neighboring boy's school?"

Candy says "co-ed. I remember you being the star of the party. Or atleast one of them the rest of us on the team where the rest of the stars seeing as we went as the same thing only different colors."

Hilary asks "why would you go as something like that?"

Angel and Candy smile at each other and say in perfect unison "we where young and hopeless romantics!" they both laugh before Angel says "nah it was against the rules so we went anyway dressed like that."

Hilary says "I can't believe it."

Candy smiles and says "come on lets go dance with Ray!" she grabs Hilary and Ray's hand before pulling them both out to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------

Angel shifts and looks at the guy next to her before asking "are you sure we haven't met before?"

Kai says "I'm sure. Now leave me alone."

Angel says "sorry no can do. Your too interesting." She smirks at him and then leans up and whispers in his ear "besides I remember you at the party and I know you remember me." she leans back in her seat and takes a sip of her wine.

Kai downs the glass of wine he had and pours himself another one before saying "so what?"

Angel says "o nothing just that its kindof funny." She looks out at the dance floor and laughed before saying "looks like Ray had just traded places with Tyson."

Kai looks out at the dance floor and says "your right. but why?"

Angel turns her head and looks back at him before saying "he likes Hilary, gave her a kiss the day that yall went to get the bags with Lilz, and it likes Candy too. he told me once that he had a crush on her."

Kai raises an eyebrow and asks "Really? What other blackmail do you have on him?"

Angel says "I never tell my blackmail." She smirks before pulling out her cellphone and getting a few pictures of Kai before putting it back in her purse and says "aside from this blackmail that Tyson can use on you."

Kai growls and says "delete those pictures right now!"

Angel stands up and says "nope sorry not gonna happen." She looks down at him and says "your not gonna beable to change my mind either." She then turns and leaves the room to leave.

Kai smirks and walks up to the band and gives them a song to play before walking up and grabbing Angel and says "fine then we are dancing."

Angel says "why is that?"

Kai says "o no reason. Just that you look beautiful in the lighting." He started to waltz with her surprising well. ofcorse Angel who had been taught to dance by her school for when she represented the school she would be good. so she was doing good too.

Tyson meanwhile was standing next to the dance floor taking pictures of Kai and Angel dancing.

------------------------------------------

After the dance Kai merely smirks and says "you let your guard down." he holds up her cellphone and says "now time to delete those pictures."

Angel shurgs and says "whatever." Although she said that in a 'I could care less' voice. She knew that Tyson had copies of the pictures on his cell and he had sent it to her e-mail.

Kai delete the pictures before giving the cellphone back and says "also that e-mail you got from Tyson is deleted."

Angel glares and snaps "What?" she grabs her cell and look through her mail and snaps "how dare you even look at my mail!" she then spins around and leaves the building.

Candy runs after her friend along with Tyson. They where both worried about her and they got into the taxi as she started to close the door. Tyson asks "Are you alright?"

Angel snaps "aside from him going through my e-mail. Yeah perfectly fine just gonna go plot his death and then beat him at his own sport."

Candy asks "are you sure Ryu? Not many on our team is that strong!"

Tyson says "wait! All four of you beyblade?"

Candy says "yeah! I'm Kurai. Cherry is Sakura. Lilz is May. Angel is Ryu."

Tyson says "right." they get out of the taxi, Candy pays, and follows her friend back into the hotel.

Tyson shakes his head and follows the two girls.

Back at the restaurant, the group was leaving in the limo all whispering while Cherry and Lilz where sending glares at Kai but calmed down a little bit thanks to the music.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** ok sorry for not updating sooner but this chapter sorta ends the last chapter's day is why it isn't longer. i'm working on the next chapter but i need Johnny's girlfriend character from the person who asked to add Johnny's girlfriend. also if you wanna be in this story then look below and if one of your fav. guys are down there and wanna be paried with them in this story then let me know.

Kaeley Mel is giving me a character for Oliver, who will be introduced in the next Chapter. also if anyone wants to submit people for lovers on the White Tiger (or whatevery they are called but they will be called this in my story, just note that Mariah is with Ray so its just the boys of the White Tigers.) and if ya want i'll be taking a character for Robert too. also Tala's team will be in there... if i can find out who's all in it. i think Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Ian. if i mispelled one of their names then tell me and i'll change it. only Tala will have a girlfriend and i'm thinking of someone already for him.

Review or not its up to ya. if ya do a hatefull flame they will be bitched about in the next chapter and if its a helpful flame thanks for the help. other words thanks for review, only to the people who do review. to the people who just read Thanks too.


	8. Intermission of Randomness, kindof

A snow white eared cat girl with a snow white tail and hair and red eyes appears and says "Hello everyone! I'm Virtual SnowNeko! And this is an intermission!" she grins and says "there would have been a true update if more people would have reviewed to help the lazy author get ideas. But because hardly anyone has been reviewing but people are reading." She pauses glaring at everyone who just reads and doesn't review. She says "anyway because nobody reviews the author has decided to put all her stories on hold."

Naruto pops up in a poof of smoke and asks "why Neko-chan is the author doing this to us?!"

Virtual SnowNeko, also Neko-chan, smiles and says "simple because of the lack of reviews she has fallen into a writers block that is so bad that not even her muses can snap her out of it." She looks over her shoulder at the two muses crying and trying to snap Amy, the author, out of her writer's block. She says "its horrible! It's so bad that it's effecting her role playing!"

Naruto cries out "why! that is horrible! What can help her snap out of her writer's block?"

Neko-chan smiles and says "simple… er again. Just reviews would be a big help. Although please no flames… Amy gets scary when she is mad and flames only make her mad and then I'm the one getting abused for it."

Naruto asks "don't you have a shield to stop her from abusing you Neko-chan?"

Neko-chan grins and says "o yeah forgot about that!" She pushes a button on a remote that came out of thin air and a cage appears in the room holding Yoh, Trey, & Len-kun from Shaman King. Sessy-kun from InuYasha, Matt-kun from Second Season of Digimon. Hiei-kun, Yukina-chan, &Yusuke from YYH. Yami Yugi-kun, Joey, & Tea-chan from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sasuke-kun, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, Tsunade-chan-sama, Kakashi-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan from Naruto. Kai-kun, Tala-kun, Max-chan, Hitoshi-kun, and Mariah-chan from Beyblade. Ed-kun, Havoc, Roy-kun, Winry-chan, and Riza-chan from Full Metal Alchemist. Plus a few others from other anime's that Amy loves. The girls where in one cage and the guys in the others and Akamaru was getting cooed and cuddled over by the girls making a few guys jealous of the small puppy. Neko-chan grins and says "thanks for reminding me Naruto-kun!"

-------------

Naruto looks at the cage and says "so Amy-chan is into girls too?"

Neko-chan hits Naruto on the head and says "no she just thinks the girls that are in the cage are too cute to leave out. Although she does have a thing for Temari and Riza but lets not tell anyone else." She smiles and glomps Sessy shouting "Fluffy-kun!"

Naruto blinks and says "hey wait why am I not in there?"

Hakia, an ebony black dragon with a golden glow and mist blue eyes, looks at Naruto and says "frankly you're not sexy enough untill your older." She looks at Neko-chan and sighs before saying "well now Neko-chan is out of this since she is annoying the caged guys."

Haigara, a multi-color phoenix that held long tail feathers and an elegant look to it. The birds colors that it had was where black, pink, fire orange, dark and light green, dark purple, dark and light red, all shades of blue, silver, a few gold specks here and there, and a few white specks here and there. The bird's eyes where the same mist blue as the dragon with a few specks of fire orange. He blinks and asks "why are we even here? All our Mistress has been doing is reading web comics."

Naruto asks "Web comics? What type?"

Haigara says "The romance crazy type ones that has teenage girls searching for the power of a few gods to blow up her school so she can graduate from her school. Then ofcorse there is the complete randomness ones."

Hakia hits her brother on the head and says "idiot! Our mistress didn't want anyone to know that she is reading web comics instead of working on her stories!" She then starts chasing her brother around the room.

-------------

Naruto sighs and says "right since everyone is off glomping or beating up someone. Please support Amy-chan by taking five minutes of your time to review and let Amy-chan know that her readers care… or atleast still reading and enjoying." He grins and says "Even if you just say UPDATE! It will help." He waves as the camera turns off. In the background, yells of wanting to be free from the crazy fangirls came from the caged bishies.

-------------

Camera turns back on and shows Edward from Full Metal Alchemist and he yells "HEL-" he gets cut off as Neko-chan glomps him knocking to the ground and a sign goes up saying "**Story will be on hold untill Amy gets over her writer's block. Thanks to the people who do review!**" it also has a picture of a chibi Neko-chan grinning and giving a peace sign.


End file.
